The Black Rider
by Darklight Dragons
Summary: "Legolas... be warned." The Elf felt his body go tense. Now that the trees mentioned it, he felt something dark stirring. "The Black Rider is closing in". The Trees gushed, then fell back to their quiet murmurings. MOVIEVERSE- LegolasXOC
1. Chapter 1 The Black Rider

**Hello *Cheery Wave* My fellow Lord of the Rings fans. I was thinking about what if Legolas had fallen in love? Or something along those lines. And so the roots of The Black Rider started to grow. I finally decided to write this, hoping that you all will enjoy this as much as i enjoy writing this. **

**P.S. I understand that some, maybe a lot, of the details are going to be altered, but the story line will remain the same.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Black Rider<p>

In a place known, to all those who have heard this tale, lies Middle-Earth. And this, is where our story begins.

Three boats sailed down the river. Just by looking upon them, you could see nothing suspicious, nothing to draw your attention. But if you were familiar to Middle-Earth and her ways, you would know something was usual about this group. An Elf, Dwarf, 2 men, and 4 hobbits was not a common group wandering the wilderness. Especially during these dark hours. For the wrath of Sauron was drawing near.

Aragorn, a dark-haired man, cast his glance over his shoulder at his fellow companions, checking up on them. Aragorn was a natural leader, coming from his birthright of being the heir to Gondor. The Ranger peeked at Boromir, the other man in the group. Boromir was son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor. Boromir and Aragon were always at odds. For one thing, Boromir believed Gondor needed no king. Aragorn disagreed, and not just because he was the heir. Gondor needed a king to lead the people. Denethor was growing old, his mind was frail to the world outside.

Directing his thoughts away for Boromir, the Heir's eyes landed on the Hobbits, Mary and Pippin, as the preferred to be called. The two were chatting casually, every once in a while Boromir would snap at them to be quite, sharing a boat with Mary and Pippin was sure to get under your skin.

The train of thoughts now on Hobbits, Aragon looked toward his boat-companions, Frodo and Sam. Frodo was staring out to space, distantly fingering the ring. The Ring. The Ring that had started this Fellowship.

Finally, checking back on Aragorn's last two, and probably the most dangerous friends, was Gimli and Legolas. The two seemed to be in an argument about who could paddle the fastest. Aragorn rolled his eyes. The two could never settle differences, always competing against each other. It annoyed Aragorn to no end.

* * *

><p>Legolas growled under his breath "Cursed Dwarf."<p>

Gimli snapped back, "I may not have the Elven ears of your kind, but I do have ears, and they are telling me that You said something along the lines of 'Cursed Dwarf.'" Gimli said, just a tad bit to cheekily.

Legolas huffed indignantly. "I said no such thing." He exclaimed.

Gimli stared at him with narrowed eyes. "Aye, Of course. my ears are getting old from age. I must have misheard you."

Legolas nodded, enthusiastically. "You must have."

Gimli muttered under his breath, turning to stare at the river and continue paddling.

Legolas smiled to himself. It was times like these that made him appreciate that he was an Elf. With their wit, and not to mention the many other qualities the other races did not have, such as light running, sharp eyesight, and skill with the bow.

Lost in his thoughts, he barely heard the whispered voices of the trees.

Trees rarely spoke. They whispered to each other, and the Ents. But, if you listened, the trees would often tell you of the Dangers that lie within the forests. They never spoke a loud. It was more like a whispery breath in your mind. But they are there. Listening.

Legolas snapped back to attention when Gimli called back to Aragorn, who had just said something, "No, Lad. The Elf's fine. Just lost in his own little world." He chuckled merrily.

Thats when Legolas finally heard the whispers of the trees.

_Legolas.._

His eyes instantly scanned the surrounding areas, searching for something out of the ordinary.

Another thing about the trees. Tress don't talk, well, directly talk to someone unless it's of the utmost importance. For example, a warning.

_Legolas... be warned..  
><em>

The Elf felt his body go tense, just waiting for the moment of attack. Now that the trees mentioned it, he felt something dark stirring.

_The Black Rider is closing in._ The Trees gushed, then fell back to their quiet murmurings to each other.

The Black Rider? Legolas grimaced to himself. That didn't sound good. Probably a minion of Sauron, come to take the ring. If so, then Frodo was in great danger. Most minions would kill him on sight, or the other possibility that Frodo could be frightened and put on the ring, and be driven mad. Both options were not in favor of the Fellowship.

Aragorn had to be warned. The Ranger was skilled at combat, so was everyone here, excluding the hobbits, who probably couldn't fight their way out of a tree. Not that the little ones not had courage, they had plenty of that, its just, They weren't trained, like everyone else here.

Legolas had another option to weight. Should he tell the other about their follower, or should he just tell Aragorn. Either way, the companions would be frightened. Although it could help in some respects.

"Dwarf." Legolas called. He and Gimli weren't exactly on first name basis.

"Elf." Gimli retorted, still a bit offended at their last riot.

"Someone's tailing us." Legolas said, quietly.

Gimli's action was immediate. He tensed up quickly, and his movements became stiff with alertness. "Who?" his tone matching Legolas'.

"The Black Rider."

Gimli's confusion was obvious. "Who?" He asked, forgetting the quiet tone of voice, causing Aragorn to glance back at them. Legolas seized this opportunity, quickly mouthing 'We've got a follower' in Elvish.

Aragorn nodded and whispered something to Frodo and Sam, who began to intently watch the banks of the River.

Boromir was not oblivious to all that was going on. He was a intelligent man, and instantly picked up on what was going on here. He told Mary and Pippin to also be on the lookout.

* * *

><p>Legolas was starting to believe that the warning had been in vain. He heard and saw nothing of 'The Black Rider.' And yet, the tress never lie.<p>

The three boats had pulled even with each other, forming side protection for the Ring-Bearer.

Aragorn carefully quietly said, so that only Elven ears could hear, "Legolas.."

The Mirkwood Prince shook his head, ever so slightly. "No, Faith, my Friend. The trees are never wrong."

Aragorn nodded.

The Ranger didn't like this. Not one bit. He felt like a pig, trapped for skewering. There was no way out, only just to wait. For the impending doom.

Frodo and Sam where still on the lookout, but their tension was starting to break. They were beginning to tire from such a stiff position.

"Relax, dear Hobbits." He said, "There is no need for such a stiff position."

Boromir thought it best to chime in, "The Rangers right." He said simply. The Warrior was stubborn, quite like Legolas and Gimli, not to called Aragorn by his name. "Relax, and try to look natural."

Aragorn resisted the urge to roll his eyes again, for fear of resulting in a verbal battle, that could potentially kill Frodo.

While Aragorn was strangling Boromir in his mind, Legolas heard the faint Hoofbeats. Faint, very faint. But still there. They were fast paced, depending on how far the Rider had been following them, no horse could take that pace.

Legolas uttered 'He's here' in Elvish, in hopes that the rider wasn't an elf.

Aragorn nodded.

The Hoofbeats increased, gradually. Suddenly the rider broke cover. It wasn't a promising sight.

The Black Rider had a very fitting name. The cloak surrounding the Rider was black as night. Blowing in the wind, gave the Rider a more ghostly look. The horse was black too, nostrils flaring. It's eyes, which gave quite a shock to Legolas, were red.

The Horse was running at an incredible speed. It was almost flying, the speed it ran at.

"Go, Go, Go!" Aragorn cried. It was pointless to not try to run now.

The paddlers picked up speed, and it was furious. The desperate plan to escape was not look good. The Rider was still setting the unbeatable pace.

Legolas turned to see the Rider notching an arrow. "Get down!" He bellowed as the hiss of the arrow being released sounded. He dropped to the floor of the boat, and he hear the thumps of the others. He also heard the thud and vibration of the arrow hitting the boat. His boat.

He leaped up quickly, thank god for Elvish reflexes, to see the arrow driven into the the side of the boat. Whats more was the rope attached to it. He cast a look at the Rider, whose horse had plunged into the water.

The Rider was trying to get to the boats!

"Aragorn!" Legolas cried. He felt at loss of what to do.

His Friend jumped up, follow shortly by the others. The Rider was closing in, the horse swimming strongly toward the boat.

"What do we do?" Sam asked, confusion colored his tone.

"We have no choice." Boromir answered. "But to wait."

The wait wasn't long. The Rider caught up fast. The horse was now swimming parallel to the boats. The Rider jumped nimbly in, but not without Legolas pointing an arrow in his face.

The rider leaned back over to the horse, to whisper something to it. The steed gave a shrill whinny and swam off, galloping up and disappearing into the forest.

"Who are you?" Aragorn demanded.

The Rider turned calmly back around.

"Don't move another inch." Legolas snapped.

"Pull down your hood." Boromire commanded.

The Black Rider obliged, pulling down her hood. To reveal an astonishing sight.

The Rider was a _Woman._

She was a stunning one at that. Her dark haired was long, at least to her shoulder blades, and wispy. Her eyes were a smoldering brown, making you feel like you were drowning in them. It was impossible to tell what she was wearing, for the black cloak covered almost all.

"Well." She said, her voice sounding like ringing bells, with her hands on her hips. "You've all been a lot of trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>So? Like?<strong>

**There is a marvelous button awaiting your click. It's call the REVIEW button.**

**Click it now, or it may die of un-clickedness. **

**And we wouldn't want that, now would we?**

**Until Next Time**

**~Darklight Dragons  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Van Hareth

**I've had some great Reviews, thus far. I understand that this concept is nothing new, but I'm hoping that later on, this story will speak for itself.*Hopeful look***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Besides Roselyn.**

**Most of you know this by now, but here's a clip from the extended version of the Drinking game.**

**Gimli~Its the dwarves that go swimming with the Hairy women!**

**Legolas~ I fell something. A tingling in my fingers. *Flips out* I think its affecting me.**

**Gimli~ What did i say? He can't hold his liquor. *Passes out Drunk***

**Legolas~ *Innocent look* Game over.  
><strong>

**"On yassen i'story!"  
><strong>

**(On with the Story, In Elvish)**

**Side Note: **()- Is a bit of commentary, from the characters or third person. (_In italics)_- Translation of something

* * *

><p>Van Hareth (<em>Fair Lady)<em>

Gimli was almost positive his face rivaled those of his companions. This...woman (He was just assuming. But there was nothing..."Strange" about her appearance. No Pointy-Ears, and she was roughly average height.) had just.. trailed them, and now she has the right to say 'You've all been a lot of trouble.'? Why, the Nerve of this Lady. The idea, of such a tone of voice, was completely absurd! It. Simply. Wasn't. Done. By Dwarves anyhow.

He sniffed. The Race of Man was intoxicating. Changing the land, thinking they own whatever they claim. Sure, Aragorn was a good friend, to both him and the Elf. (He and The Elf are at War. There is no first-name basis on a battlefield.) The Lad had a true making of a king, in Gimli's opinion. And Gimli's opinion was all that mattered. In his world, at least.

Gimli was right about one thing, the Fellowships's faces must have been truly a sight to see. Slack jawed, raised eyebrows, a slight gasp from some certain Hobbits.

Legolas and Aragorn were the only ones still in slight control of their senses. The Elf had his bow still raised, and arrow notched. Aragorn had his hand gripping on the hilt of his sword.

"Who. Are. you." Aragorn demanded. His tone made it perfectly clear. If they didn't get an answer, this Lady was in trouble.

The Woman raised her hands, in a surrender gesture. "I come in peace." She said, calmly. Her eyes betrayed no emotion, just a swirl of brown, depth-less eyes.

"That, My Lady. Is not a suitable answer." Boromir interrupted, snapping back to his senses. His hand also rested firmly on the hilt of his sword. If standing far off, you would think that Boromir and Aragorn were a sort of twins.

"Amin come a'aid" i'hildor en'i Ring-bearer."(_I come to aid the followers of the Ring Bearer_) She said, her elvish tongue fluent.

Arargorn shared a look with Legolas. Aragorn raised his palm of his hand upward, still retaining his grip on the sword hilt, in a "What do we do?" gesture.

Legolas hesitated. He clearly did not trust a mysterious Woman appearing, not to add, she was cloaked in black. A sure sign of a follower of Sauron.

Gimli, Boromir, and the Hobbits looked at the little scene going on here. All six could not speak or understand Elvish to save their lives.

"What in the devil is going on?" Gimli hissed to Boromir, keeping his tone low, as not to disturb the Trio.

Boromir gave a tense shrug. "I really don't have the slightest clue. But if it's any indication of the silent communication between the Ranger and the Elf, it's got something to do with a trusting bond."

"Aye, you're probably correct on that one." Gimli admitted, grudgingly.

Mary and Pippin were in a discussion with each other, devising an escape route. Sam was weary of each conversation, but even more so of Frodo, who was looking unwell.

"Mr. Frodo, sir?" He said, gently.

Frodo was absently stroking the Ring. He answered dreamily, "The Ring calls to me, Samwise." Frodo looked almost in a daze. His eyes, usually a pale blue, were, if humanly possible, a even paler blue. Like they we covered with film.

Sam felt his inside start a turmoil. Frodo never called him 'Samwise.' "Mr. Frodo, Maybe you should stop-"

"No!" The Ring-Bearer cried, "I will not be parted with the Precious!" He screamed, his rant like a child's cry for milk.

Frodo's loud protesting of help, went far from unnoticed. Aragorn and Legolas turned, (Legolas turned faster, Those Elven reflexes.) to see a wild-eyed Frodo floundering about, screeching like a vulture.

"No! No!" He cried, flapping around. "The Precious is ours! They try to STEAL IT!"

Legolas cursed. Aragorn swore.'

Boromir, closest to Frodo, besides Sam and the other Hobbits (Who had a tendency to stare on, and not actually do anything), yelled, "He's under a spell!"

Aragorn nodded, thinking quickly. "He needs help. And Fast."

Legolas racked his brain. "The Elves are too-"

He was interrupted when The Lady, (Her name was still not given) pushed past him, and lightly sprang into the other boat. Kneeling down beside the spelled Hobbit, she reached out.

"Don't touch him!" Sam cried, nearing hysterics.

The Lady paused. Weary of Sam, she was.

Aragorn, on the other hand, sought it best to take charge. He called to her. "My Lady, Can you-"

She gave him a quick nod, before turning her attention to Master Frodo.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Frodo's dreaming.)**

Frodo felt his world spinning rapidly. He saw swirls of colors, the winds rushing past. He was running, but not going anywhere.

He whirled, facing straight into the Eye of Sauron.

_Frodo.. Come to me.._

Frodo widened his eyes. Sauron could _see _him.

_Bring me.. the ring._

Frodo opened his mouth to speak. But the words that were spoken, were not his.

"Leave him alone!" The Lady commanded, somehow appearing beside Frodo.

Sauron hissed. _Who dares enter the spirit world? The land of shadows!_

"Rhachon le!" (_I curse you)_ She cried.

_Roselyn Drakeheart, Lady Of the Black Riders, Go now... You do not belong here! _Sauron cursed, as much as an eye could curse.

"Edro gûr lín, Frodo!" (_Open your heart Frodo)_ The Lady, Roselyn, whispered to The Hobbit. (_Open your heart)_

Frodo felt the world revolve once more. Then everything was lost in a blackness.

* * *

><p>The view on the matter was very different from the Mortal world. The Fellowship waited anxiously. Frodo's desperate attempts to ward off attackers had calmed. Yet his breathing was labored, and beads of sweat trickled down his brow.<p>

The Lady had her eyes closed, but she was murmuring in Elvish. Yet Legolas and Aragorn had trouble deciphering what she was saying.

Legolas could speak Elvish without a problem, and this was no exception. It was more so the rate at which she spoke. It was rapid. Speedy. Like she was uttering a spell or enchantment. The same problem with Aragorn.

Moments Later, Frodo's labored breathing eased. The Lady opened her eyes. Much to Legolas's surprise, they we blue. Clear blue, like the River. _Like hers._

He blinked, and once more, they were brown. Legolas's brow furrowed. It was not like an Elf's eye to play dirty tricks. Something was unbalanced here.

"Legolas." The Elf turned to see Aragorn's hand on his shoulder. The Ranger's eyes were worried. "Something troubling you, Mellon?" (_Friend_)

Legolas shook his head. "Nothing. It must be the Weather." He replied stiffly.

It was true. The sky was an ugly shade of black. And the few remaining white clouds were moving fast. Almost like they were fleeing.

The Lady stood. "Frodo will recover. Soon." She said.

Sam interrupted, quite rudely too. "How do we no this?" He asked, suspicious. "For all we know, you could have _killed _him!" For such a little Hobbit, Sam was making incredible noise.

"Believe what you will, Master Hobbit." She said. "When Frodo awakens, then you can thank me."

****Aragorn picked up the hint. "Rim hennaid, Van Hareth," (_Many Thanks, Fair Lady)_ He murmured, stooping in a half-bow.

"Glassen." (_My pleasure)_ She said, gently.

Legolas had remained silent during this affair. But he felt now was a good time to ask the question that had been nagging at him for quite a while now. "Man eneth lín?" (_What is your name?_)

The Lady stared at him, for several moments, debating on her answer. "They call me Roselyn." She finally said, very quietly.

"Well, _Roselyn_." Boromir said, spitefully. "You may leave now, for you have no business here." He sniffed.

Mary stepped in before Roselyn could reply. "_Roselyn_, has just saved Frodo's life. I think she deserves a chance."

Pippin nodded his agreement. "Mary's got a point, ya know."

Aragorn hesitated, clearly wondering what to do. It was Legolas who helped make the final decision.

"Lady Roselyn," He started. "Do you know the way to Mordor?"

Gimli glared at the Elf. "_Everyone_ knows the way to Mordor." He countered.

Roselyn nodded in agreement with the dwarf. "True, Master Dwarf. Many know the way. But few can actually deliver you there, safely."

"And you can?" Boromir asked, haughtily.

She inclined her head. "Ae anírach." (_If you wish_)

Boromir glared. "I don't speak Elvish, Girl."

Aragorn turned toward her. "Will you?"

There were several more moments of tense silence. Everyone was waiting on the final decision. The Fellowship's fate was resting in the hands of a stranger.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Well? You like?<strong>

**I promise that the Fellowship will start on the journey again. As most of you have predicted, Roselyn will go with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli on their journeys. Therefore, we will not be seeing much of Frodo and Sam after Chapter 4. So you may as well say your goodbyes.**

**A wonderful button awaits you. REVIEW.**

******************************Cuio vae! (_Farewell)_******************************

******************************_~Darklight Dragons_******************************

******************************Oh wait, I have one more thing for you guys. A Preview of the next Chapter. Am I wonderful or what?******************************

******************************In the continuing saga of Their quest-  
><strong>****************************

************************************************_Mary turned and glanced around, and asked the million dollar question, "Where's Frodo?"_

_Aragorn whirled around, looking for the Hobbit. Sam jumped up. Aragorn turned back around, a glimmer of fear in his eyes. It was not a good omen that the Ring-Bearer was missing._

_Legolas had made a head count. "Roselyn and Boromir are also missing." He said._

_Gimli huffed. "I never trusted that Lass. And Now she's gone off to kill Frodo and take the ring for herself!"_


	3. Chapter 3 The White Dove

**A Many thanks to all my Reviewers! **

**Something I forgot to Mention, but some of the more attentive readers might have noticed- Roselyn is NOT an Elf.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the Characters- Cept Rosies mine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The White Dove<p>

A dove soared above the trees. Doves were rare sights these days. Being a symbol of Peace and good fortune, the birds seemed to all have gone extinct.

But this particular one was soaring high in the sky. Its white feathers shone against the sun, which had shown itself around midday. Chasing all the black clouds away from the sky, revealing the blue sky above, once more.

The clouds wasn't the only thing the sun had chased off. Aragorn's doubt that trouble had been near faded to a minimum. It was always there, just like in every great warrior. Fear of being followed was constantly there.

But Legolas had different ideas. The shadow of worry the Elf had, grew. He was nervous, tense, and cautious. He was always jumping at the slightest sound, like a scared horse.

Gimli had teased him of it. "Aye, Pointy-ear afraid of his own shadow?" He cackled.

"It's not my own shadow i fear." Legolas murmured.

"Relax, Legolas." A calm voice said. He turned to look at the human (At least he was pretty sure she was human) beside him.

True to her word, Frodo had awakened shortly afterwards, much to the relief of others.

Roselyn had drifted back to row beside him, letting Aragorn's boat take the lead. Sure, she was leading them to Mordor, but that didn't mean she had to lead. She simply told Aragorn which way to head, and he became the leader. Which of course set Boromir off again.

His thoughts on the Warrior, Legolas glanced at his other Man companion. Boromir was clearing lost in thought, rowing after Legolas's own boat. But, Legolas noticed with unease, that the Gondorian's eyes were fixed upon Frodo. And the Ring.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Roselyn whispered "Man mathach?" (_How do you feel?_)

He stared at her a bit in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You look lost in thought. And worried." She answered, easily. Was he really that easy of a open book to read? Legolas thought not.

"I'm just..." He paused, not sure if a word existed to describe his feelings.

"Maybe this will lessen your feelings of doom." She smiled. "Tiro." (_Look_) She said, gazing at the sky.

Legolas followed her gaze, and was astounded to see a dove flying high.

"Did that help?" She asked.

"Yes. It helped a lot." He replied, grinning.

Legolas' feelings of doom were fading away, thanks to Roselyn and the Dove. Maybe, this mission wasn't going to have a nasty ending after all.

* * *

><p>What Legolas didn't know was that the Fellowship was being followed. The Orcs (<strong>I didn't know whether they were Orcs or Urak-Hai so i left it a Orcs.<strong>) were less then a day behind. And were catching up fast.

The Leader, a very trollish looking Orc, with a pointed nose, and especially yellow-green stubs of teeth snarled. Another Orc appeared by the Leaders' side.

After much pointing and grunting, the same Orc came back from retrieving a piece cloth caught on some brambles. Sniffing it, the Leader had a cruel smile, as much as a Orc could smile, on his purplish lips.

Howling back to his, generally small army compared to the others back at Isengard, Army, the Orcs took off again in pursuit of the Fellowship.

* * *

><p>"We stop here." Aragorn announced, pulling the boat onto the banks of the River.<p>

Boromir paddled close to the edge, while Frodo gathered his stuff.

Soon an warm fire was up and running. Everyone was pretty much spread out around the shore of the bank.

"We cross the lake at nightfall." Aragorn announced to those who were listening. "Hid the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North." He said, walking near where Mary, Pippin, and Gimli were seated around the fire.

"Oh yes?" Gimli asked, indignant."Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Mulle, an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks. And after that, It gets even better! Festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see." He snapped, annoyed that Aragorn could have overlooked such a thing.

Mary and Pippin were shooting looks at each other during Gimli's little speech. Nervous looks of the journey ahead.

Aragorn replied calmly, "That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

"Recover my- ugh." He said, shocked that Aragorn could even suggest a thing.

Legolas had watched the little scene take place before him and he approached Aragorn now. "We should leave now." He whispered, urgently.

"No." Aragorn said, firmly shaking his head. "Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

Legolas stared at the forest behind them, muttering, "It is not the eastern shore that worries me." He paused, sinking in the landscape, before continuing. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it." The Elf whispered, sharing a look with the Ranger.

Returning from gathering wood, Mary straightened while Gimli growled under his breath, "Recover strength? Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit."

Mary turned and glanced around, and asked the million dollar question, "Where's Frodo?"

Aragorn whirled around, looking for the Hobbit. Sam jumped up. Aragorn turned back around, a glimmer of fear in his eyes. It was not a good omen that the Ring-Bearer was missing.

Legolas had made a head count. "Roselyn and Boromir are also missing." He said.

Gimli huffed. "I never trusted that Lass. And Now she's gone off to kill Frodo and take the ring for herself!"

* * *

><p>Frodo walked deeper into the woods. He needed the alone time. It created space to think and breathe free.<p>

Boromir was close by, gathering wood. "None of us should wander alone." He commented. "You least of all. So much depends on you." He straightened, and noticed the look the Hobbit was giving him. "Frodo?"

TheH Hobbit glanced away. Boromir edged closer. "I know why you seek solitude. You suffer. I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly. There are other paths that we might take."

Frodo stared. "I know what you would say. It would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart."

Boromir took a couple of steps forward. "Warning? Against what?"

Frodo backed off. He felt the walls closing in.

"Boromir." Came a clear voice that rang through the forest. Roselyn jumped down from a nearby tree, her riveting brown eyes fixed on the Warrior. "Why don't you go back to Camp. I'm sure that load must be heavy, and everyone is worried from Frodo's disappearance."

Boromir glared back. "And leave you alone with, Frodo?" He hissed. "I don't trust you , _Girl._"

"The same to you." She said, raising her chin. "_Man_."

The two were locked in combat, without ever drawing their swords. Or in Roselyn's case, her bow.

Frodo edged off. The two were so busying arguing that they didn't notice Frodo slipping away. He turned and ran once he was sure that they didn't notice him. He could hear the yells behind him. "_Gondorian!_"

"_Woman!_"

"Why are you even here? You just temped by the _ring!_"

"Why are _you _here, Woman! You should be washing clothes and baking, not fighting!"

"I do what i will!"

"Go Home! No one likes you or trust you!"

The argument continued while Frodo slipped off.

He wandered in the Forest, coming out to see the Ancient ruins of civilization. "Frodo." A steady voice came from behind him. The Hobbit turned, and came face to face with Aragorn.

Afraid of the Greed of Man, Frodo backed off.

Aragorn held up his hands in a surrender gesture. "Frodo, Where's the ring?"

Frodo ran back, with Aragorn chasing after. "Frodo," He said, calmly. "I swore to protect you." He insisted.

Frodo stared at him. "But can you protect me from yourself?"

A look of shock filtered across the Rangers face. Frodo slowly uncurled his hand, revealing the ring. Aragorn gazed upon it. "Would you destroy it?" He wondered.

Aragorn stepped closer, emotions flying through his eyes.

_Aragorn_ The rings whispered, seductively. The Heir stepped closer. Frodo's hand wavered, unsure about the coming events.

_Aragorn.._ The ring whispered again.

He reached out a hand, and it hovered just above the Hobbit's hand that held the most powerful thing in the world. Frodo glanced up at Aragorn, who had swallowed, his grey eyes calm.

Kneeling, both of Aragorn's hands pressed the hand to curl around the Ring.

"I would have gone with you to the end. And the very fires of Mordor."

* * *

><p>Not afar off, Legolas came upon a startling scene. Boromir was in a furious discussion with Roselyn.<p>

"_Women_." He declared, "Are meant to stay home!"

"I am _not_ that kind of Women." Roselyn argued. "I simply _Cannot_ live that life!"

Legolas felt an amused smile stretch across his face. Roselyn was unlike anything he had meet before.

"That is besides the point!" The Warrior snapped. "Women have their place in the world, and Men have theirs."

"I have my place. And So you you." She replied, hostilely. "Though I can not see where yours fits in."

Boromir expression rivaled that of 'If looks could kill" "Watch your tounge, _Women!_" He cried, lifting his hand to slap her.

"Boromir. Roselyn." Legolas called, making his presence known. Although, if you thought about it, a herd of cattle could have passed by without the knowledge of the two.

The scene froze as the two turned toward him.

"Elf." Boromir said, stiffly.

"Legolas." Roselyn's tone was a forced friendliness.

"I believe we should be heading back to camp, My lady, and Master Boromir. The present of Danger still lurks." Legolas said.

"Where's Frodo?" Boromir realized, with a shock, that the Hobbit was not with them.

"He left shortly after our argument started." Roselyn stated calmly.

"And you didn't think to tell us!" Boromir shouted. "He could be in Danger!"

Roselyn glared. "Aragorn is with him. He is fine." She said curtly, and turned away.

Boromir fell in step with the Prince of Mirkwood. "Women." He growled.

Legolas offered a rare smile. "I think its just you, Warrior, that sets her teeth off edge." And quickened his pace to match the Lady's.

Boromir gave a 'Humph.' and followed behind.

* * *

><p>Not too far off from them, was the Orc Army, who was catching up. Fast. Especially since the Fellowship was at rest.<p>

"What do you smell?" The Leader asked.

"Man-Flesh. We are close." Another replied.

The Leader turned back to his Army, "You hear that, you unless Orcs. We are Close!"

The Army roared their approval.

"Wait. Sire." A older Orc growled. "Look." He pointed to something close above.

The Leader snarled in Rage. He roared back to the Army, and a bowsmen... er.. Bowsorc appeared.

The Orc drew the arrow.

"Do not miss." The Leader growled in his rage.

The Arrow fired.

A perfect shot.

The prey fell from the sky, landing with a soft thump on the ground.

The white Dove lay dead, an Arrow pierced its heart.

The Orcs were oddly silent, staring at their leader, who had a look of satisfaction on his face.

The sign could not be more clear.

The World held not peace or hope left.

It was the time of Sauron.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like that ending? Its one of my favorites. :) Although it probably made you Readers very angry with me.<strong>

**Sorry, But If i'm murdered, then how are you going to figure out the ending?**

**_Farewell, Mellons. (Friends)_**

**_~Darklight Dragons_**

**Oh, Right. The Preview.**

_**"The horn of Gondor." Legolas confirmed.**_

_**Sheathing his sword, Aragorn ran. "Boromir."**_

_**His progress to aid the fellow Warrior was delayed in the fact that part of the Army now blocked him.**_

_**Aragorn wasn't the only thing Boromir had summoned with the horn.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Smelling the Roses

**Thanks to all my Reviewers! You guys are wonderful, Truly. Cyber-Salted Pork to you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings yada yada yada.**

**Note: This Chapter includes lots of switching Point of views. It IS a battle after all.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Smelling the Roses<p>

Legolas couldn't believe his two Companions. They couldn't even stop arguing for one moment. It was always 'Woman' this, or 'Man' that. The two were almost as bad as Pippin and Mary. The two Hobbits always seemed to be on the same train of thought. And could never sit still either.

"Man is an incredible Race." Boromir argued.

"Depends on what you call 'Incredible'. Poisoning our Mother, Middle-Earth." Roselyn growled.

"Men have done no such-" Boromir snarled, angrily.

"Quiet!" Legolas commanded, raising his hand.

Thankfully, both halted their voices. Boromir's hand went to the hilt of his sword. Roselyn had her hand raised slightly, as if to draw her weapon.

Legolas heard it again. A thrum of footsteps. Many footsteps. An Army.

"Quick!" Legolas cried. "Hide!" He said, swinging himself up a low branch of a tree, and carried on climbing. Roselyn scaled another Tree, opposite of Legolas. This left Boromir to duck behind a large bush, as he was not a natural climber.

The Army of Orcs stampeded by. Grunting and Howling, they chanted, "Hobbit. Hobbit. Hobbit." While the occasional cry of "Man-Flesh!"

When they had passed by, Roselyn jumped down from her tree. "We must follow them!" She exclaimed.

"And we will!" Legolas replied, hopping down from the other tree.

"Lets hunt some Orc-Flesh." Boromir growled. "We have Hobbits to protect."

* * *

><p>Frodo sighed, still gripping the Ring to his chest, where Aragorn had folded his arm there. "I know." He said. Taking a deep breathe, he whispered, "Take care of the others, especially Sam. He will.. Not understand."<p>

Aragorn looked down, releasing Frodo to go his own way., He stood up, "Go, Frodo!" He gasped, drawing his sword. Frodo stood wondering a moment, before half-drawing his own sword.

It was blue. Orcs were near.

"Run." Aragorn insisted. "Run!"

Frodo turned, and ran. Leaving the Ranger to fight an Army by him-self.

Aragorn approached the Orcs, a ghost of a smile on his face.

The Leader snarled, showing his teeth.

Aragorn brought his sword up.

_Clang!_

* * *

><p>Sam was frantic. Frodo was nowhere to be found.<p>

"Mr, Frodo?" He yelled.

He turned to face an astonishing sight.

* * *

><p>Aragorn leap the stairs of the Ancient Ruin, still fighting.<p>

Swinging his sword, he chopped left. The right down the middle.

Backing up, he blocked and parried.

* * *

><p>The Orc Leader gave a snarl.<p>

"Find the Halfling!" He roared to all those who could hear.

The Orc's needn't waste time on the filth of Man.

"Find the Halfling!" He repeated, growled as Orcs rushed past.

* * *

><p>Frodo ran.<p>

Orcs started to swarm the forest.

All looking for Frodo.

* * *

><p>Aragorn heard the Command, and knew, as much as Frodo could do, fighting, and surviving, a battle against Orcs wasn't one of the Hobbits strong points.<p>

The Ranger flung himself off the edge of the Ruins, barreling into some Orcs, yelling "Elendil!"**(I don't know what this means..) **

Falling to the ground, An Orc tried to take advantage of this position to finish the Heir off. Turns out, it wasn't his lucky day. The Ranger impaled him.

This was the time that Legolas, Roselyn, and Gimli decided it was proper enough for them to enter the scene.

The elf fired an arrow right off the bat, while Gimli launched a throwing Dagger. Or Knife.

Roselyn had ditched her arrows for two very Samurai-looking swords. She raced into the flurry, looking excited.

Aragorn was busy defending himself. Cutting down another, he backed up. Clearly hopping he could find Frodo and protect the Ring-Bearer.

Gimli whacked another Orc down with the Taller-then-Dwarf battle axe.

"Aragorn, Go!" Legolas cried, knowing what was on his friend's mind.

Aragorn fled while Gimli and Legolas covered for the Ranger. Roselyn had disappeared. Again.

Legolas shot a arrow, killing the First Orc whil another ran into the first and impaled himself.

Apparently the Orc's never heard of a 'Bubble'. Some were to close to shoot, so instead, the Elf reverted to stabbing it with an Arrow in hand, then shooting another with the same arrow.

* * *

><p>Frodo was still running, right before he tripped a root.<p>

Tumbling down the slopped floor, The Hobbit fell.

The Orcs thundered from behind him, catching up to the prey.

It was a good thing Boromir got there.

Slicing at the Orc's legs, the first Orc took a nasty tumble, after doing a perfect 10 front-flip.

This allowed the Hobbit enough time to scramble behind a tree trunk, with a nervous look behind him.

* * *

><p>Aragorn seem to be a Orc-Magnet. They followed him every where.<p>

Punching his way through, the Ranger looked desperately for the Ring-bearer.

* * *

><p>Just saying, Orc's weren't every observant.<p>

One after another passed Frodo, not even sparing him a look.

Mary and Pippin had popped up from behind a fallen lob that was covered in some brambles.

Another Orc passed as Pippin hissed, "Frodo!"

The Hobbit looked around in confusion before his eyes landed on the others.

"Hide here, Quick!" Pippin called, while making the 'Come Here' gesture with Mary. "Come on!"

Frodo remained where he was, not moving.

The duo shared a look, Why wasn't he coming? Pippin voiced their thoughts, "Whats he doing?" He wondered to Mary.

Frodo finally shook his head. Almost apologetically.

Mary, being of the smarter of the two, whispered back to Pippin. "He's leaving."

The two continued staring, while Frodo tore his eyes away.

"No!" Pippin growled, emerging from the brambles.

"Pippin!" Mary yelped, starting after his friend.

The Duo paused, seeing the swarm of Orcs heading their, Frodo's, way.

Frodo glanced behind him, fear growing.

The two stared at their Friend.

"Run, Frodo. Go on." whispered a voice. **(I really don't know who..)**

The Hobbits knew what they had to do. "Hey! Hey you!" Mary shouted, pointing.

"Over here!" Pippin cried, waving his arms.

"Over here!" Mary repeated.

"This way!" Pippin shouted, before taking off running.

The Orcs took off after the two hobbits, leaving Frodo relatively Orc-free.

He slid down the hill, and took off running.

* * *

><p>"Its working!" Pippin cried, still running.<p>

"I know its working. Run!" Mary responded.

* * *

><p>Legolas shoved his arrow into the Orcs helmet. Between the eyes, again.<p>

They just didn't get the rules of Privacy.

Pulling out his twin short blades, he whirled, sending them deep into a Orc.

Another Orc came up, while Aragorn was distracted, ready to chop off his head. Gimli was having no such thing. Blocking, the Dwarf slammed his axe into the mid-section of the Orc.

Driving his short blade into a Orc, Aragorn slammed the Orcs' head into a wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Yah!" Gimli grunted, blocking another.

Slashing, Aragorn kicked the now-dead Orc out of his way.

* * *

><p>Fleeing, Mary and Pippin had a whole section of the Army after them.<p>

Running across a small bridge, Pippin stopped, making Mary stop as well.

Across the Bridge, another horde of Orcs were coming down the hill.

Overall, they were surrounded.

The first Orc came at them.

But Boromir was on the way.

Saving the hobbits, he began the battle of his life.

Maning up, Pippin threw a hard punch. And Mary gave a cut to another with his dagger.

Throwing a knife, Boromir killed another.

* * *

><p>A Orc had pinned Aragorn up against a tree. And Another was about to help when Legolas shot him. Quickly firing two more arrows, the elf killed another two, wanting to join in the-Killing-of Aragorn fun.<p>

Resembling something of a very crude dance, Aragorn and the Orc were locked in combat.

Taking great care, about 5 seconds worth of it, Legolas shot at Aragorn's attacker. Killing the Orc, Aragorn was left unharmed. For the most part.

A horn blew. A long blow, then two short ones.

"The horn of Gondor." Legolas confirmed.

Sheathing his sword, Aragorn ran. "Boromir."

His progress to aid the fellow Warrior was delayed in the fact that part of the Army now blocked him.

Aragorn wasn't the only thing Boromir had summoned with the horn.

* * *

><p>Still in combat, the Trio -Boromir, Mary, and Pippin, were in the fight of their lives.<p>

Reblowing the horn, Boromir shouted, "Run!"

Covering them as best he could, the Warrior tried to protect the young Hobbits. Cutting down two, the Gondorian failed to see what was clear to the eyes of the Hobbits.

A Arch-Orc approached.

Still covering them, Boromir blocked at slashed.

The Arch-Orc raised the bow, Arrow notched and all.

Turning, the Warrior countered yet another Orc.

Releasing the Arrow, the Arch-Orc gave a grunt of relief from the so-tightly-drawn-arrow.

Whistling through air, the arrow hit its target.

**(I prefer not to relive the death of a good character. Sorry.)**

* * *

><p>Roselyn was running. She had heard the call of Gondor, and was close too.<p>

The Woman was following Frodo, killing all the Orcs that were even semi on his path. She knew that Frodo's fate was not in her hands anymore, but that didn't mean she still couldn't protect him.

She skid to a stop, the horror of the scene below lay out before her.

Three arrows protruded from Boromirs body. He was on his knees, gasping.

Aragorn was there, fighting with the Arch-Orc.

Roselyn ran down, past Aragorn and the Orc, and knelt beside the dying-Warrior.

"Boromir." She gasped.

The Gondorians breathing was labored. "Rose.." He managed.

"Shh.." The Lady, whispered. "You'll be fine." she soothed.

"They took the little ones." He gasped.

"Hold still." She breathed.

Boromir breathed heavily. "Frodo?" He choked out.

"He's gone. Aragorn let him go." Roselyn mumured softly, Her hands on his cheek. The Warrior's head was in her lap.

"Then you did... what i could not. I tried to take the Ring from him." He confessed.

"Relax. The Ring is beyond of reach now." She spoke softly.

"Forgive me." Boromir whimpered, like a lost puppy."I did not see it. I have failed you."

"No." Roselyn said, quietly. "You have not failed anyone." She reached to remove the arrows.

"Leave it." Boromir gasped. "It is over. The world of Men will Fall. And all will come to Darkness. And my city to ruin."

"Aragorn has strength Boromir." Roselyn chided. "Do not doubt him. He would never lead your people to ruin. He will never let the White City fall."

"You are a wise woman." Boromir commented. "You could be a great leader My Lady."

Roselyn sighed. "You will not be forgotten, My Lord." She promised.

"You smell like Roses, Lady." He whispered, drawing in a shuddering breath.

Roselyn turned her glance, noticing his weapon. "Here." She said, pressing the hilt of the blade to his hand. "Go in peace, My Lord. And my your spirit ever find rest."

Boromir died, smelling the Roses.

* * *

><p>Aragorn had finished his fight with the Arch-Orc.<p>

He hurried over to the Duo. Roselyn raised her head to meet his gaze. "He's passed." She said, her tone full of regret. A tears were threatening to spill across her face. They may had had their differences, but Roselyn had thought of the Gondorian as a friend.

Aragorn knelt, beside her. Roselyn gently lifted his face off her lap, and set it on the ground. She backed off, leaving the Ranger to his goodbyes.

Legolas skid to a stop, sighing as he saw the scene before him. Gimli not to far off.

Aragorn touched his forehead, then his lips, then whispered, "Be at peace, Son of Gondor."

Roselyn felt a tear slip down her face.

Gimli felt his emotions swirl inside of him aswell. The Fellowship would never forget the Warrior.

Roselyn couldn't help herself. She had backtracked to where Legolas and Gimli were, and in the heat of the moment, she turned and wrapped her arms around the Efl's neck, sobbing softly.

Leoglas wrapped his arm around he waist, drawing her closer to him. Even Elves need comfort sometimes.

* * *

><p>Frodo stood at the bank of the River. Holding the Ring in his palm. Just standing there.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam, who some how managed to avoid all signs of battle, was running, still searching for Frodo.<p>

"Frodo!" He yelled, Ducking branches and vines.

* * *

><p>Still just standing there. Ring in palm. Tear sliding down his face.<p>

_Flashback:_

_I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish no of this had happened._

_Gandalf- So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All you have to decide..is what to do with the time that is given to you._

_End of Flashback._

Decision made, Frodo clenched the ring in his fist, pocketed it, and strode purposefully to a boat.

Pushing the boat in the water, the Hobbit climbed in.

* * *

><p>Still running, Sam was.<p>

Emerging from the Forest, Sam cried, "Frodo, No!" Seeing the Ring-Bearer paddle away.

Skidding to a stop, Sam roared, "Frodo!"

About a couple of inches into the water, Sam yelled once last time. "Mr. Frodo!"

This time he got a reply. "No, Sam."

Sam started splashing his way in the water, trying to catch up to Frodo.

"Go back Sam!" Frodo stopped, mid-paddle. "I'm going to Mordor alone."

"Of course you are." Sam said, still wading in water. "And I'm coming with you!" He declared, around knee-deep in water.

"You can't Swim!" Frodo cried, an edge of panic in his voice.

Sam was doing his best to swim, but the lack of practice and heavy objects weren't helping.

"Sam!" Frodo yelled, before Samwise Gamgee disappeared under the waves.

* * *

><p>Sending the Gondoring down a boat, with his sword, to the ends of Middle-Earth was the least that Aragorn could do for his friend.<p>

The Grey-Eyed Ranger, stared at the impended Waterfall, that Boromir went over.

The Gondorian would have one last journey, to the ends of the earth.

"Hurry!" Legolas said, pushing a boat into the water. "Frodo and Sam had reached the Eastern Shore by now."

Pausing, the Elf turned to see Roselyn, who had composed herself, staring into the Forest. Legolas also saw that Aragorn made no more to rise.

Sighing, the Ranger lifted his gaze to meet that of the Elf. He watched as Sam and Frodo disappeared into the Forest on the other side of the River. There was a look of sorrow in his eyes, but still made no more to follow them.

"You mean not to Follow them." Legolas realized.

Aragorn sighed. "Frodo's fate is no longer in our Hands."

Legolas blinked back his shock. Aragorn couldn't let the two out to the world!

Gimli approached. "Then it has all been in Vain. The Fellowship has failed." He murmured, regret coloring his tone.

Legolas and Gimli stared at the Ranger. Waiting for him.

Placing a hand on each's shoulder he replied, "Not if we stay true to each other."

Gimli smiled a bit, and placed his hand over Aragorns.

"But now what? Are our adventures over?" Legolas asked.

"Not quite." Roselyn interjected. "Mary and Pippin can not be left to the Orcs." The Lady said, Standing.

"Rose is right." Gimli agreed. "We can't leave the Hobbits to death."

"And we won't." Aragorn promised."Not while we still have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind." He claimed, sheathing his dagger. "We travel light."

"Let us hunt some Orc."

The Dwarf and Elf shared a glance. "Yes!" Gimli cheered, starting after Aragorn.

Legolas turned his gaze to Roselyn, whose mouth was murmuring the name 'Rose'. Noticing him staring, she smiled. "Rose is good."

"You game?" The Elf smiled.

"I'm game." The Two raced after their fellow Companions.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Longest chapter Ever! 3091 words. Not a lot, I know. But its still quite a bit.<strong>

**As you all know, this is the ending of the Fellowship of the Ring. Next chapter will be The Two Towers!**

**Exciting yes?**

**Until the Stars hail us again, **

**~Darklight Dragons  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Rohan

**Hey Peeps. **

**Sorry for the wait, but school was being... unfair. Leave it at that. **

**Moving on, as I forgot to mention in the other Author's note, Say 'Au Revoir' to Frodo and Sam. They are no longer of importance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. **

* * *

><p>Rohan<p>

_Thump! Grunt! Thump!_

The steady beat of the Orcs running sounded like a drum. Thumping, panting, and grunting the lot. Not to add the clanking of their armor.

On the back of two Orcs, lie two Hobbits, or Half-breeds. One, was Peregrin Took. and the other, Meriadoc Brandybuck. The duo had been traveling with the Fellowship, escorting Frodo to Mount Doom to destroy Sauron's ring of power.

But things had not gone according to plan. Unless, Aragorn's plan involved the two hobbits to be captured, Frodo gone missing, and Boromir dying. Hardly Likely.

"Merry!" Pippin whispered, bobbling up and down from the unsteady running of an orc. He was rather unharmed, while Merry, was a completely different matter.

He had a head wound, with blow flowing down his face. Things certainly had taken a turn for the worst.

The Head-Orc stopped, raising his hand, in the universal gesture of 'Stop'. A Orc behind him instantly asked the question. "What is it? What do you smell?"

Orcs had a very keen sense of smell. They could pick up a roasting chicken from a far distance. It wasn't surprising that he had caught a whiff of something, but what was surprising was what he said the whiff was.

"Man-flesh." He rasped.

Pippin hopes soared. "Aragorn." He breathed. The Man was coming to their rescue!

The Orcs had a opposite opinion to this news. "They've picked up our trail!" One yelled.

"Let's move!" The order sounded all the way in the back.

Pace quickening, the Orcs stampeded on.

Pippin, bless his hobbit heart, did some quick thinking. Using his teeth, the Hobbit pulled the Leaf pendant from his cloak, and spit it on the ground, hoping Aragorn would find it.

* * *

><p>Farther away, the remains of the Fellowship were standing around, taking a tiny break. Aragorn had his ear pressed up against a rock, apparently listening to the sound of the Army.<p>

Roselyn and Gimli were in the same sort of dilemma. Panting, trying to catch their breath, as neither were built for speed.

The dwarf had his short legs while the Lady had her gender. Females were known for being slower at running then males.

Legolas was just standing around, patiently waiting for his friend. Damn that elf.

Done listening to the Army's beat, Aragorn stood up. "Their pace has quickened, they must have caught our scent." He muttered, mostly too himself.

Turning back to where the Fellowship was seated, or standing, He shouted "Hurry!" and took off running.

Legolas, being the one standing, bolted after him, calling behind him "C'mon on Gimli, Rose!"

The short break wasn't enough for the both of them. Gimli panted, using his axe as a walking tool, "Three days and nights pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." He grunted, starting up again.

The Lady kept her complaints mostly to herself. She figured that Gimli complained enough for the both of them.

The group was running across open plains, gaining ground on the Orc army.

If one looked at them from above, the scene was mostly Legolas in the lead, Aragorn a close second, and Gimli and Rose far behind.

A while later...

Aragorn was bent over the ground, Pippin's leaf pendant in hand. He had found it. "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." He whispered, again mostly to himself.

Legolas took a quick glance at the pendant. "They yet may be alive." He hoped.

Aragorn nodded. "Less then a day ahead of us." He figured, starting up his run again.

"Argh!" Gimli grunted, as he slipped on a rock, crashing to the ground.

"Come Gimli! We're gaining on them!" Legolas called back again.

Rose was helping Gimli up. "A lot of use yelling at us back here will do." She huffed, annoyed.

Gimli was trying his best to keep up with the pace, although his run resembled a limping walk. "I'm wasted on Cross-Country." He complained. "We Dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances."

The team had run up a small hill, allowing them to gaze over the country of Rohan.

"Rohan." Aragorn said, pointing out the obvious. "Home of the Horse-Lords."

Rose and Gimli had caught up, panting. Straightening, Roselyn felt unsettled, "There's something strange at work here." She said, her eyes darting back and forth.

Aragorn felt it too. "Some Evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us."

"I do not like this Aragorn." Roselyn said, clearly spooked.

"Neither do I." He said. "But we don't have a choice." And started running again.

Legolas, as usual, was ahead of the group. "Legolas!" Aragorn yelled, "What do your Elf-Eyes see?"

Squinting, Legolas found the answer. "The Uruks turn northeast!" As soon as the words were uttered, the elf came to a realization. "They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!"

"Saruman."

* * *

><p><em>The World is Changing.<em>

_Who now has the strength to stand against the armies of Isengard and Mordor?_

_To stand against the might of Sauron and Saruman..and the Union of the Two Towers?_

_Together, My lord Sauron,_

_We shall rule this Middle-Earth._

_The Old world will burn in the fires of Industry._

_The forests will fall._

_A new order will rise._

_We will drive the machine of war with the sword and the spear..and the Iron fists of the Orc._

_We have only to remove those who oppose us._

* * *

><p>"The Horse-Men took your lands! They drove your people into the hills to scratch a living off rocks!" Saruman's rallying cry echoed around.<p>

"Murderers!" One man screamed. A chorus of "Yeahs!" rose up.

"Take back the lands they stole form you! Burn every Village!" Saruman roared.

The Men screaming bloody murder took off into the night.

* * *

><p><em>It will begin in Rohan.<em>

_Too long have these peasants stood against you._

_But no more._

* * *

><p>"Eothain! Eothain!" One woman called, saddling up a horse.<p>

A boy, no less then the age of 10, ran up with a bag.

"You take your sister. You'll go faster with just two." The mother directed, helping her son up onto the horse.

The girls voice, most likely the sister, cried, "Papa says Eothain must not ride Garulf. He is too big for him!"

The Mother helped the sister onto the horse. "Listen too me. You must ride to Edoras and raise the alarm." She explained. "Do you understand me?" Her voice held a note of worry.

"Yes, Mama." Eothain replied.

Crying, the girl reached down for her Mother. "I don't want to leave. I don't want to go, Mama."

Taking her head in her hands, the mother soothed her gently. "Freda, I will find you there." She promised.

Seeing the enemy draw closer, She hurried. "Quickly!"

Watching her children ride off to sound the alarm, the Mother whispered.

"Go child."

* * *

><p><em>Rohan, My lord ..Is ready to fall.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Muahhahahahha. I know. I'm evil. <strong>

**Such a short Chapter for the long wait. Sorry. But it was just a filler. Just until the Battle :)**

**Soo... REVIEW! Please?**

**~Darklight Dragons  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Authors Note

Author notice:

Hey Readers! Darklight Dragons here.

First off, I want to thank everyone for their review/favorite story adding/favorite author adding. It mean the world to me to know that people actually read and enjoy the crazy stuff my brain produces. Whoop!

Secondly, I want to apologize for not having a new chapter up in a loooonngggg time. School' being a butt and getting in the way and I haven't gotten around to updating a chapter. Especially when this story requires me to watch the movie over and over again.

Thirdly, I promise that I will have a chapter up in the next 2 months or so. I know that sounds like a long time, but my state tests are all this week, the next week, and the week after that. So, only 1 more month til school's out! Major Whoop!

Fourthly, I would have added a preview onto here, for taking time to read this bloody note, but I haven't had time to watch the movie quite yet. Sorry again.

Thanks again for all you readers.  
>This story is dedicated to you guys.<p>

~Darklight Dragons


End file.
